Trust Me Ming!
by kinahyun
Summary: Happy Birthday Kyuhyun .. JOYERS CEK THIS OUT(?)


Trust Me Ming!

TOKOH : KYUMIN, MANAGER HYUNG, LEETEUK

COUPLE : KYUMIN OFC(?)

WARNING : INI FF YAOI, SEMUA CAST BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI CERITA INI PURE PUNYA SAYA JADI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN ALUR CERITA YA DIMAKLUMIN(?)

enJOYERS...

"Kerja bagus Kyu, tetaplah melakukan skinship dengan Siwon. Couple WonKyu banyak digemari oleh fans." Puja laki-laki tersebut kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya bosan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka hyung, sangat risih melakukan skinship dengan Siwon. Lagipula kasihan Sungminku kalau terus melihatku skinship dengan Siwon." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap keringatnya.

Super Junior baru saja menyelesaikan konser SS5 London. Sangat melelahkan memang, dengan perbedaan waktu antara Seoul-London yang membuat mereka merasakan jetlag, belum lagi jadwal invidu mereka yang sangat padat yang harus mereka kerjakan tapi mereka harus mengerjakannya agar tetep dicintai penggemar mereka. Mereka tahu agar tetap eksis didunia musik mereka harus profesional. Tidak peduli lelah atau sakit, mereka tetap harus bekerja untuk memuaskan penggemar yang mencintai mereka. Timbal balik yang sepadan.

"Santai saja Kyu, Sungmin pasti mengerti. WonKyu hanya couple untuk fanservice, ELF tahu mana yang couple real." Lalu manager Super Junior tersebut memberikan air minum ke Kyuhyun.

"Terserahmu hyung, kalau bukan untuk ELF aku tidak akan sudi melakukannya. Aku kekamar dulu hyung."

"Baiklah Kyu, langsung istirahat ya. Perhatikan Sungmin juga, dia sedikit murung tadi."

...

Normal POV

-KyuMin hotel room-

Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi, dan sekarang dia sedang duduk didepan meja rias untuk menyisir rambutnya dan mengoleskan bodylotion. Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan badmood parah saat ini. Saat konser SS5 London tadi terlalu banyak WonKyu moment dan hal itu benar-benar merusak moodnya. Apa lagi sampai sekarang Kyu belum juga kekamar mereka padahal dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Tidak mengertikah Kyuhyun dia menunggu penjelasan atas terlalu banyaknya WonKyu moment tadi? Kenapa namja tinggi itu sangat tidak peka?

Memikirikan WonKyu moment yang akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak membuat Sungmin sedikit terluka. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya dan moment yang harusnya hanya jadi fanservice akan menjadi real. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat nyeri dibagian hati Sungmin, apa lagi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Sungmin bukannya tidak percaya dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja Sungmin khawatir akan perasaan namja chingunya tersebut. Kyuhyun laki-laki yang tidak bisa ditebak ekspresinya, dia bisa terlihat sangat tidak berminat walau sebenarnya dia sangat antusias atau sebaliknya. Wajarkan kalau Sungmin khawatir?

Pemikiran tersebut membuat moodnya semakin menurun, Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana membuat moodnya membaik. Eh, kenapa dia tidak cerita dengan Leeteuk hyung? Ya mungkin Sungmin harus meminta pendapat pada hyung tertuanya. Siapa tau itu bisa memecahkan masalahnya atau setidaknya bisa membuat dia sedikit merasa lega karena sudah menceritakan kepada orang yang paling bisa diandalkan.

Setelahnya Sungmin bergegas mengambil Handphonya ditas bermaksud menelfon Leeteuk hyung..

Tutt...tutt..tutt

_"Yeoboseyo"_

"Yeoboseyo hyung"

_"Ne, ada apa ming?"_

"Kau sedang apa hyung? Apa kau sibuk?"

_"Tidak terlalu, aku sedang menyiapkan peralatan militerku hari ini ming. Ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin bercerita denganmu hyung"

_"Ceritalah, ada masalah dengan si magnae?"_

Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya, bagaimana Leeteuk hyung bisa tahu? Insting Leeteuk terlalu kuat mungkin. "Ya begitulah hyung.."

_"Benar dugaan ku, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa magnae berulah lagi?"_

"Bukan salahnya hyung, ini hanya pemikiranku saja."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan banyaknya WonKyu moment disetiap Super Show, kau mengerti maksudku hyung?"

_"Ne, aku mengerti. Kau harusnya lebih percaya pada Kyuhyun Ming."_

"Aku sangat percaya padanya hyung, hanya saja aku takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku dan berpaling ke Siwon."

_"Tidak akan Ming, magnae itu walaupun seperti setan tapi kesetiannya tidak bisa diragukan._"

"Tapi aku sedikit meragukannya hyung, maksudku Kyuhyun walaupun sudah dewasa tapi masih seperti anak kecil, pemikirannya tidak bisa ditebak."

_"Iya, hyung mengerti perasaanmu Ming tapi kau tahukan Siwon dan Kibum masih berpacaran, WonKyu hanya sekedar untuk fanservice."_

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi Kyuhyun bisa saja berubah perasaannya"

_"Kau tidak usah takut Ming, Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkan mu."_

"Tapi tetap mengkhawatirkan perasaannya hyung...

Greb!

Sungmin hampir saja akan menendang siapapun yang mengambil handphone yang sedang dia pegang sebelum mengenali bau tubuh orang yang mengambil handphonenya tadi.

_"Ming? Kau masih disana ming? Hey! Hallo hallo? Yeoboseyo.. Ming?"_ Suara Leeteuk masih terdengar dijaringan telfonnya.

"Kau berisik sekali si hyung! Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku tutup telfonnya hyung." Tut..tut..tut...

Setelah mematikan sambungan telfonnya Kyuhyun melempar handphone Sungmin kekopernya yang terbuka, lalu menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin berkeringat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau masuk Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup.

"Sejak kau mengataiku masih berfikiran seperti anak kecil Ming." Kyuhyun maju selangkah demi selangkah, terlihat seperti penyelidik yang sedang mengintrogasi tersangka korupsi.

Sungmin mundur secara naluriah, terus melangkah mundur sampai badannya terpojok antara tembok dan badan Kyuhyun yang tinggi tegap.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Kyu, aku hanya menyampaikan yang aku fikirkan." Kata Sungmin sambil menampakan ekspresi gugup melas dan panik. Kenapa kau Ming? Takut oleh tatapan namja chingumu sendiri eoh?

"Jadi kau masih meragukan ku Ming? Apakah kurang sikap dewasaku selama ini?" Tatapan Kyuhyun makin mengintimidasi.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah bawah, lalu bicara dengan nada murung "Bukan begitu Kyu, aku hanya takut kalau apa yang aku duga itu benar-benar terjadi. Bisa apa aku tanpamu? Mengertikah kau?"

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua belah pipi Sungmin dan mendorong kepala namja chingunya agar mau mendongak menatap matanya "Ming aku tidak akan pergi darimu, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu kalau separuh nyawaku saja kau yang memegangnya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan "Kau harus percaya padaku Ming, aku hanya untukmu. WonKyu hanya sekedar fanservice dan tidak akan mungkin menjadi real. Pegang kata-kataku."

"Janji ya Kyu, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Iya sayang, janji ya kau akan mempercayai aku?"

"Heungg.." Sungmin mengangguk imut. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum dan memeluk namja imutnya. Kyuhyun jadi berfikir kalau yang harus dicurigai itu Sungminnya. Dia terlalu imut untuk ukuran namja berumur 28 tahun. Ah, Kyuhyun jadi ingat kalu akhir-akhir ini jadi banyak moment KangMin.

"Mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kangin hyung ming, aku tidak suka." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya.

Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun lagi keposisi semula agar tetap memeluknya dengan erat "Jangan begitu Kyu, Kangin itukan 'appa' kita wajarkan kalau aku dekat dengan 'appa' ku?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya lalu berkata dengan sedikit membentak "Tapi aku tidak suka Ming, kaukan bisa dekat dengan aku kenapa harus Kangin hyung?"

Sungmin lalu terkikik mendengar kekasih jangkungnya itu ngomel-ngomel. Kyuhyun yang sedang ngambek itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah-marah karena mainannya direbut. Menggemaskan. "Hihi Kyu kau lucu kalau marah-marah seperti itu" Kata Sungmin tertawa imut. Pipinya menggembung disekitar tulang pipinya dan matanya menyipit. Oh Tuhan siapa yang lebih imut disini?!

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi datar dan berkata "Ming aku serius chagi." Sungmin lalu merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya "Ne ne arraso, aku tidak akan terlalu dekat lagi dengan Kangin hyung"

"Haha begitu baru Sungminku" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memeluk Sungmin lagi dan melanjtukan "Nah sekarang ayo kita tidur atau kau mau aku yang meniduri mu Ming" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum sambil menaik turunkan alis matanya. Persis seperti ajhussi mesum-_-

"YA! Apa yang kau bilang ajhussi mesum? Aku mau tidur sendiri saja! Lepaskan pelukanmu ajhussi aku ngantuk!" Sungmin memberontak untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya. Tapi usaha Sungmin sia-sia bukannya mengendur pelukan Kyuhyun malah semakin mengerat. "Ayolah Kyu aku mengantuk, lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang ne." Kata Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Tidak bisa ming, sudah hampir 2 minggu Kyuhyun junior tidak merasakan kehangatan 'rumahnya' chagi." Kyuhyun lalu menggesekan juniornya ke junior Sungmin yang sama-sama masih tertutup jeans "Apa kau tidak merasakannya Ming? Kyu junior sudah bangun, Sekarang tugasmu 'tidurkan' kembali Kyu junior dan biarkan dia 'tertidur' di 'rumahnya'." Kyuhyun makin gencar menggesekan juniornya malah kini Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa kecupan berat(?) Ke telinga Sungmin.

"Eunggh Kyu stop juseyo aku mau tidur mmhhh..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara Ming, kau seperti Yesung hyung kkkkkk"

Lalu selanjutnya Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style dan membanting tubuh namja mungil itu begitu saja keranjang "Ya! Kyuhyun berhenti kubilang! Cho Kyuh awwwhh jangan kissmark Kyu!"

Well Sungmin errrr semoga bisa cepat tidur ne...

Tadinya mau disatuin sekalia sama bagian NC loh, tapi terlalu panjang jadi kin cut '-'

Kali ini serius deh bakal nerusin sampe NC kalo yang minta banyak kkkkkk dan..

SELAMAT ULAN TAHUN CHO KYUHYUN! PACAR ABADI KIN(?) SUAMI SAHNYA SUNGMIN! PANJANG UMUR NE MAKIN ALIM AMINNN :*:*:*


End file.
